Your face, in the crowd
by crycrocodile
Summary: Harry's hands fell on a ring box in his pocket as e sits through a boring meeting, he was missing is Girls friends biggest match of the year but he'd make it upto her, he had a question which he wanted to ask. That was the plan before disaster struck


It was the second half of a league quidditch match between The Holly Head Harpies and The Wimborne Wasps, one of the Chasers for the Harpies was Ginny Weasley a tall, thin girl with, long flowing ginger hair that was tied up in a neat pony tail. She mounted and her fellow players mounted their brooms and the second half began, Ginny kicked hard off the ground as much as she loved Quidditch she wasn't feeling it today despite the fact this game could lead to the Harpies topping the league table all Ginny really wanted was for her boyfriend Harry Potter to be here. He wasn't at the game today he insisted that it was important that we went to work today something about a crack down on a group of Dark Wizards if it was that Important, how come her brother Ron had managed to get the day off.

Harry Potter was sat in a dull meeting it was hardly as important as he thought it was meant to be he felt bad now he knew how important today's match was to Ginny he'd swap anything to be there right now but he'd make it up to her cook her a lovely dinner he smiled as his hands feel across a small box in his pocket "Potter" he heard the voice of Head Auror Gawain Robards "I think that's all your needed for today remember to report back to the rest of your junior Aurors. "Will do Sir" Harry replies as he stands up and makes his way out of the large conference room. He runs through the halls of the ministry, ripping his tie off as he makes his way to the nearest fireplace.

The match seem to be going nowhere with the score constantly evening it's self out Ginny was getting annoyed with noise of the crowd and the stupid commentator trying to be witty and failing at it. She grabbed the Quaffle and headed towards the opposite teams goal post dodging a storm of Bludgers the Wasps sure were violent today she sighed as she threw the ball through the hoop this wasn't a great a match as she had previously imagined. Within a minute the score had evened out Ginny flew past the crowd she knew he wasn't there but there had to be at least one familiar face.

Harry was outside the stadium shouting at a security guard to let him in his language was getting violent as he shouted "I'm Harry fucking Potter now let me in you useless idiot" it would of continued like this if he hadn't been spotted by George who was inside the stadium making his way to the toilet noticed Harry and managed to persuade the security guard to let Harry in. George eyeballed him "What's got your wand in a knot mate " Harry sighs I need to be at this match I never should of gone to that stupid meeting Ginny needs me George laughs "I need you this is the most boring quidditch match I ever been to well the violence is quite fun but even that's starting to lose its appeal" Harry follows George through the crowd to George's seat he leans over the banner trying to get a glimpse of the best quidditch player ever his gorgeous Girlfriend.

The match continued to drag on several players had been subsisted due to serious Bludger injuries in fact the Holly Head Harpies had used up their whole reserve team this made most of the team more nervous than usual but not Ginny she knew if she kept focused and flew her best everything would be fine . She swooped round on her broom seeing the Quaffle was currently down the other end of the pitch she speed past the crowd hearing someone shout her name but not just anyone it was him it was his voice calling her she flicked her head round to see him smiling at her is untidy hair being blown in the wind then it all went black.

Harry had never felt more guilty it was all his fault that Ginny was now being carried off the pitch on a levitating stretcher he pushed his way through the crowd ignoring all the comments from the people he bumped into all that mattered was Ginny he had to make sure she was all right. As he reached the Harpies changing room they were preparing to transfer Ginny to St Mungos Harry would accompany her there.

**At St Mungos**

Harry paces up and down the corridor whilst Ginny family visit her the healers had failed to revive her they said she was in some kind of mild comer, Harry gulped at the thought and felt tears roll down his cheek he couldn't bare being in ward alongside the Weasley's he felt so guilty this was all his fault he had to distract her he should of just taken the day off and watched the whole match his hands feel on a box inside his pocket his heart sunk he'd almost forgotten about the ring as soon as Ginny woke up he do it he'd propose to her.

Ginny felt herself moving towards a light a familiar voice breaking through the silence saying her name just her name but it was all she needed to hear she knew she had to wake up to see his face but she didn't seem to have the strength not until she felt his large hand clasp around hers the voice had changed it now sound more desperate almost choked with sorrow hw could see do this him she needed to be strong. She tried with all her might to wake up her eyelids fluttering but they wouldn't open. She calls out hoping she'd be heard "Harry".

Harry's heart skipped it felt so good to hear her voice again even if it was a muffled reflection of what it used to be "Ginny I'm here" he replied squeezing her hand to make is presence his other resting in his pocket on a velvet ring box he knew that any minute now he'd ask her his life would finally be complete him & her forever.

Ginny felt herself drawing ever nearer ever second just a bit more closer to him his voice gave her the strength to open her eyes "Harry" why wasn't he looking down at her where was he. She was sure it wasn't a dream his voice seemed so real she pulled herself sitting and saw him down on one knee.

"Ginny Weasley Will you be to honour and become my wife."

The answer was obvious she could of jumped up to him, hugged him but she didn't have the strength she felt herself well-up as he pulled her into a hug muttering "I love you".


End file.
